RYU EN GGO
by esperanzaoscura
Summary: mi personaje en esta nueva tempora de sao ryuxkaren


Hola yo con una nueva historia seria yo o mi personaje en un mundo en esta será la de sword art online alternative Gun Gale Online la historia y personajes será lo mismo solo que con mi personaje adentro así que no me matare describiendo ya que no sirvo para eso lo siento por lógica no puedo hacer lo que hará mi personaje pero bueno empecemos

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

?-si morías en el juego morías en el mundo real el juego VR sword art online causo un trágico incidente tras eso se creyó que habría un declive de juegos VR pero la aparición del paquete the seed hizo que recuperaran su gloria y se siguen produciendo muchos juegos VR seguros entre ellos-se empieza a ver una ciudad futurista y oscura(creo que saben cómo es espero)-hay uno multijugador competitivo que gano fama gracias a una ambientación dura y a que usan armas de fuego y no espadas los disparos que se oyen en zonas yermas se convierten en secos tornados ese juego se llama ese juego se llama-empieza a parecer unos hologramas en algunos edificios de la ciudad y en ella hay una chica de pelo azul

Peli azul-aviso para todos aquellos conectados a Gun Gale Online - se ve a dos personas cubriéndose con capas grises(creo yo)una más grande que otra por las calles de la ciudad hacia un estadio-hoy a las 14:00 comienza el Battle Royale por equipos ¡Squad jam! -se ve adentro del estadio como un bar muy futurista con máquinas de juegos y muchas personas checando sus armas y algunos otros viendo a la misma peli azul en la pantalla grande que tenían ahí-participaran 23 equipos de un máximo de seis jugadores-mientras en la pantalla aparecía una lista de los jugadores-cuál será el que sobreviva en este mundo devastado?

?-estas muy motivada ¿no?-se ve a tres personas en un espacio oscuro y enfrente de ellos en una pantalla en cuenta regresiva la más grande y musculoso hablo

?-no iba a venir si conseguía un boleto para el concierto de Elsa Kanzaki-la que hablo era la más chica de los tres y su vestimenta era de color rosa y al verla te recordaba un conejo pero este personaje le daba una mala mirada a la de en medio

?-lo siento-dijo deprimida una muchacha de pelos negros en dos coletas ojos rojos y vestimenta negra por la mirada de la niña (personaje kurumi date a live vestimenta alucard de hellsing pero de negro también sus pistolas ya que la que ella ocupa en su ángel son antiguas)

?-pero no te toco ¿eh?-dijo algo divertido el único hombre por la escena que veía de sus compañeras

?-por eso voy a desahogarme así que no te pongas en frente ryu - decía la rosada mientras veía a la ojiroja y esta solo se deprimía más -"esforcemos P-chan" vamos ryu-mientras la pelinegra se paraba y se acomodaba sus lentes y sombrero y de su capa sacaba dos pistola una negra y otra blanca

Ryu-ok llenn-dijo emocionada y en la pantalla enfrente de ellos tres se terminó la cuenta y apareció la peliazul

Peli azul-¡Squad Jam! Que empiece el juego-y los tres recargaron y de la nada empezó a parecer a su alrededor arboles estaban en un bosque

llenn-vaya nosotros empezamos en el bosque-

?-no es muy favorable-

Ryu-porque M-

llenn-porque él es un francotirador y mi ropa destaca?-

m-exacto-

Ryu-pero llenn es muy linda-mientras se acercaba a la niña y ponía su cachete con la de ella y empezaba a frotar

llenn-ya quédate tranquilo-mientras le pegaba con su arma para que se alejara de ella y M solo le salía una gota al ver lo raras que son sus compañeras

M-ponte esto hasta salir del bosque-mientras de su inventario sacaba una capa verde oscuro y se lo aventaba llenn-puedes disparar la P90 a través del poncho revisare el mapa-mientras se agachaba sacaba un artefacto y con eso proyectaba un mapa las dos chicas se acercaron a verlo mientras llenn terminaba de poner la capa

llenn-aquí estamos nosotros-mientras a apuntaba una marca con las iniciales LMR

M-no hay enemigos en un kilómetro-

Ryu-eso pareciera pero no nos podemos confiar-

M-podemos ignorar norte y este-

llenn-adónde vamos?-pero m solo se levanto

Ryu-oye viejo no nos dejes a oscuras dinos tu eres el profesional no-

M -directo hacia el sur aprovechemos la ciudad - así empezaron correr hacia la ciudad

M -síganme a diez metros-

llenn-recibido te sigo-

Ryu-oky doki-mientras se ve la formación m muy delante de ellas lo seguían solo que ryu iba detrás de llenn unos cuantos centímetros hasta que oyeron por sus audífonos

M -deténganse agáchense- mientras hacían caso y se ocultaban en los arbustos y oían unos disparos-es un rifle de asalto de 5.56 milímetros alguien usa un subfusil

llenn-lo distingues?-

M -si-

Ryu-para mí se oyen igual eres increíble-

M -debieron toparse mientras buscaban una posición ventajosa están al oeste del bosque no muy lejos-

llenn-comprendo-mientras ryu solo asentía

M -avanzaremos despacio levántate tu primero llenn ryu ira detrás de ti protegiéndote en esta dirección les avisare si se desvían-mientras les apuntaban a donde

Ryu-oye viejo estas seguro-dijo algo desconfiada

M -claro confíen en mi-

Llenn-recibido-así empezó a correr donde les dijeron mientras ryu iba un poco detrás de ella-por favor que no me tope con nadie-

Ryu -no te preocupes yo te protejo con mi vida-algo que calmo a llenn ya que en la vida real a si lo hiso algo que no le gusta recordar pero sabía que podía confiar en ella-así anduvieron hasta que

Ryu-llenn- le dijo suavemente por el auricular al oír algo

Llenn -si M oímos disparos-le dijo a su tercer compañero-vienen hacia aquí?-

M -no exploren más de lo necesario continúen-

Ryu -si le pasa algo a llenn te buscare en la vida y desearas no haber nacido-le dijo con tono macabro y tras de ella una máscara hanya aparecía provocando miedo en sus compañeros más en M (efecto de miya de sekirei ) así empezaron a correr d nuevo pero llenn se tropezó con una rama en el suelo pero antes de caer ryu la agarro evitando la caída

Ryu -no te preocupes divierte cariño es solo un juego da lo mejor pero no te presiones o no que había dicho que desquitaría tu frustración con todos estos idiotas- mientras la ayudaba a pararse pero recibió un golpe en su estómago que le dolió mucho a la pelinegra y se agacho

Llenn -no me lo recuerdes es tu culpa por eso-mientras veía a la muchacha en el suelo pero le dio una sonrisa amorosa ahora ella la ayudo a levantarse en el proceso le dio un beso en sus labios corto pero demostraba todo su amor dejando a la ojiroja con una sonrisa boba - vamos-

Ryu-okey- así siguieron corriendo de la misma forma llenn adelante y unos cuantos pasos atrás ryu ya cerca de salir del bosque se veía la ciudad M hablo por los audífonos

M -deténganse y aganchese -así lo hicieron escondiéndose atrás de un árbol muy grueso-esperen alerta

Ryu-viejo pensé que estabas muerto- dijo con diversión llenn soltó una sonrisita

M -no volteen estoy a 300 metro a sus espalda pronto pasaran 9 minutos cuando se inicie el escáner por satélite el enemigo sabrán donde están por eso me aleje-

Ryu-maldito viejo solo utilizaste a llenn de carnada me las pagaras-

M -si tenemos mala suerte y hay enemigos cerca tras el escáner los atacaran por eso ryu fue contigo él sabe muy bien protegerse y a ti también a sí que no me preocupo

Ryu-me las pagaras-mientras llenn solo reí nerviosa por su novi

M -no miren sus escaners vigilen sus alrededores-

Llenn-copiado-

Ryu-llenn mira-mientras apuntaba hacia la ciudad al otro lado de la carretera en las ruinas de unos edificios se veía unas personas

Llenn-M encontramos unos enemigos-mientras ryu preparaba sus pistolas y checaba sus cargadores

M -faltan 30 segundos para el escáner explíquenme que ven-

Llenn-que? A ver están al otro lado de la autopista en la ciudad creo que a más de 200 metros-

Ryu- y creo que con ametralladoras y parecen ser 5 personas se esconden en las ruinas esperando-

Llenn-que hacemos? Disparamos -mientras ryu asentía con rapidez y sed de sangre de su ser algo que la incomodaba

M -a esas distancia una P90 y pistolas no sirvan-

Ryu -tú no sabes las maravillas que puedo hacer con estas nenas-mientras les daba un beso a cada una y llenn solo rodaba sus ojos-

M -se iniciara el escáner esperen ahí-

Ryu-maldito me quita la diversión-dijo desanimada la pelinegra a si esperaron un rato

M -los veo hay un equipo entre la ciudad y la carretera a poco más de 200 metros-

Llenn-hay más?- mientras se asomaba y ryu se quitaba la capa

M -tranquila no hay nadie a distancia de combate-respiro tranquila pero en eso vio una línea cerca de su cabeza antes que algo más pasara ryu la jalo y se cubrió con su capa a las dos detrás del árbol y empezó a oír disparos gracias al árbol y la capa no pasaría nada ya que el árbol es grueso y los protegería pero si alcanzo pasaban el árbol la capa estaba hecha de fibras de metal muy resistente y liviano soportando casi cualquier bala eso si es muy costoso y difícil de conseguir bueno a su novi le sobraba dinero a montones así que no se preocupaba del dinero(ya quisiera yo ser así )

Llenn- nos disparan M-dijo algo espantada cuando sintió como la ojiroja la abrazo más fuerte

M -tenías razón ryu son ametralladoras son genéricas de 62 milímetros pero el sonido deben ser MAG tiene más de dos - mientras las dos chicas se molestaban- hay una más rápida y que resuena así que también tienen de 56 milímetros debe ser una minimi-

Ryu -me vale puta madre que tienen y ayúdanos maldito búfalo lleno de esteroides -dijo encabronada la pelinegra provocando miedo en su compañero

M -no se preocupen esperen unos momentos y vera lo que digo-dijo temeroso, las chicas obedecieron mientras ryu murmuraba un millón de insultos al grandote-ya debería suceder -mientras veía a las chicas cubiertas detrás del árbol y debajo de la capa que estaba algunos metros frente a el

Llenn-de que hablas-le hablo por los audífonos

M -de nada no se muevan-

Ryu -infeliz-mientras el grupo enemigo les seguían disparando y gritaban pendejadas pero ella no los oía por los disparos hasta que empezaron a parar algo que se le hiso raro-se les habrá acabado sus balas-

Llenn-no lo creo digo que tonto viene a un torneo a si sin comprar muchas municiones inclusive tú me compraste un monto por lo mismo- así que se quitaron la capa y se asomaron a los lados del árbol y vieron que de los cinco ya habían muerto tres y los otros dos se escondían de algo olvidándolos a ellos-que sucede-

M -otro equipo los ataco por la espalda- hablo por los audífonos-los salvaron voy hacia ustedes no me disparen-

Ryu-maldito si no fuera por tu plan no tenían que habernos salvados indirectamente pero salvados al fin de cuenta-dijo algo molesta aun hasta que salió M de unos arbusto antes que dijeran algo ryu le hiso una barrida para tumbarlo -por ahora con esto me conformo pero una vez que acabemos te hare tragar una granada

M -lo siento -mientras se paraba y se acercaba al árbol para ver hacia la ciudad- usa esto -dándole un binocular a llenn-ryu saco unas también para ver- no les había dicho pero el escáner mostro otro equipo a distancia para combatir- mientras saca su arma y veía con el binocular de la misma

Llenn- son los que los atacaron?-

M -si los de las ametralladoras pensaron que estaban suficientemente lejos al verlos tan cerca quizás optaron por ignorarlos sea como sea fueron negligentes-

Ryu -pendejos queras decir pero de todas formas no me gusto que nos utilizaras de carnada-mientras llenn asentía molesta por eso

M - lo siento era la mejor idea que tenía- dijo algo temeroso se recompuso y siguió mirando hacia la ciudad- observaremos desde aquí - mientras las chicas se posicionaban para ver mejor con los binoculares-los de las ametralladoras eran cinco murieron tres

Llenn- los dos que quedan no nos miran porque no disparamos?

Ryu-así no vengamos me quiero desquitar con alguien-

M - no nosotros no los atacaremos-

Ryu -y cuando haremos algo-desesperada por acción

M -ahí están en la calle de la izquierda- mientras la chicas veían donde menciono bueno la ojiroja vio por otro lado

Llenn -del otro lado ryu-

Ryu-lo siento quería ver si había peligro jeje-dijo y rio apenada y miro hacia la dirección correcta

M -tras el autobús volcado-veían salir unos soldados detrás del camión-se ve muy coordinados

Ryu-demasiados coordinados para mi gusto-

Llenn-son cuatro?

M - no, hay más-

Ryu -tal vez francotiradores como tu talvez 2 verdad si es un equipo completo o tal vez solo uno y el otro cuidando verdad M-

M -si talvez-

Llenn-como lo saben ? Los ven? Dónde?-mientras miraba por varias direcciones con su binocular

M -aún no sé dónde pero esos se dirigen hacia los otros dos cubriéndose por la ruta más corta les dan ordenes desde lo alto de un edificio esos son los que dispararon antes -

Llenn-no veo a nadie-

Ryu-no son idiotas por lo que se los francotiradores tienen que estar bien oculto y si mis sospechas son ciertas estos estarán bien ocultos- mientras M asentía sin dejar de ver por los binoculares

Llenn-sospechas? De que-

Ryu-que sean profesionales en la vida real-

Llenn-que como policías o soldados-impactada y veía que ya estaban los soldados estaban bien cerca de los dos rebeldes lazándoles una granada ellos escaparon pero con el humo de la explosión no vieron más y los soldados los masacraron acabando con el equipo y empezaron a asegurar el área

Llenn-están al descubierto acaba con ellos M-

Ryu-si desde aquí y con tu arma es fácil o no?-

M -no, podría derrotar a uno pero los demás se esconderían dejaremos que se marchen probablemente creen que nos retiramos al interior del bosque-

Ryu-se mueven-

M -ahí esta fíjate en el edificio curvado-mientras dirigían la mira hacia donde se dijo y vieron bajar en rapel a dos soldado por el edificio

Ryu-están bajando por rapel -

Llenn-pero bajan más rápido que tu-recordando cuando ryu obtuvo y entreno tal habilidad

Ryu-si es verdad pero como si yo lo tengo a máximo nivel-

M -porque no es una habilidad de juego si no algo que saben hacer en el mundo real-

Ryu-genial lo que faltaba-sarcásticamente

Llenn-es increíble entonces de que sean profesionales en esto se hace más seguro-

Ryu-M tú sabes algo te veo algo inquieto-mientras dejaban de ver por las miras

M -son conjeturas se mueven con cuidado y orden y hacen rapel velozmente-obteniendo en esa parte una cara de disgusto de la pelinegra- es probablemente que sean soldados

Ryu-no es justo eso es hacer trampa-dijo la ojiroja algo preocupada y la peli marrón empezaba a tener miedo cuando sintió unos suaves brazos alrededor de ella y vio a ryu abrazándola-no te preocupes daremos lo mejor entendido

Llenn-ok-dijo ahora tranquila y ruborizada

M -deben usar GGO como parte del entrenamiento-

Ryu-pues hubieran escogido otro torneo-dijo molesta

Llenn-que hacemos? Si no los derrotemos no podremos establecernos de la ciudad ¿podemos ganarles?-

M -no-

Ryu -auch así nada más sin pensar que gacho-dijo al deprimida

Llenn-y que hacemos ahora?-

M -ustedes tienen suerte chicas?-

Ryu-bueno llenn lo promedio se podría decir y yo pues…-mientras recordaba las veces que iban de cita y jugaba al gancho siempre sacaba los premios o las tragamonedas cuando los dejaba vacías-si demasiado para mi gusto-ya que el lleva los premios al cuarto donde vivía llenn ya que sus padres de ella no les gustaba que vivieran solos ellos dos así que tenían que vivir separados por eso luego le dolía los brazos y llenn solo reía nerviosa al saber por qué lo decía solo M le dio una mirada rara

M -perfecto apostaremos a esa suerte revisaremos el próximo escáner aquí si tenemos suerte nos movilizaremos el sonido de la batalla de antes atraerá otros equipos se los dejaremos a los profesionales y nosotros cruzaremos la autopista en lugar de escondernos iremos a la zona residencial central

Chica-okey-mientras M empezó a ver el tiempo

M -los enemigos a menos de tres kilometro son una amenaza por diez minutos- se acabó el tiempo y los tres por el artefacto empezaron ver el mapa con los equipos

Llenn-siete equipos eliminados quedan 16 M hay 3 marcas cerca de los profesionales -

Ryu-que les dije tengo mucha suerte-

M -si eso es bueno para nosotros pero para esos equipos no -

Llenn-entonces?-

M -si dejaremos a esos tres desafortunados equipos y nosotros correremos -

Chicas -entendido-mientras llenn se quitaba la capucha quedando con su uniforme rosa y se preparaban empezaron a oír balazos

Llenn-empezó el combate-

M -bien VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS-salían del bosque llenn y ryu atrás de ella empezaron a correr muy rápido dejando muy atrás a m

Llenn-no debo adelantarme mucho cierto?-m le hablo por el audífono

M -les avisare para que paren-

Ryu-si te voy matar cuando todo esto acabe-murmuro enojada al entender su plan

DESPUES ZONA RESIDELCIAL

Llenn-cuanto corrimos-ya dentro de una casa en un cuarto mientras ryu solo asentía a costada en la cama que había ya que ella aparte d correr estaba muy pendiente de que no hubiera enemigos cerca

M - lo logramos-

Llenn-no nos dispararon-

Ryu-estaban más ocupados con los otros equipos-

Llenn-próximo escáner?-

M -enseguida prepárense-mientras sacaban sus respectivos aparatos para ver el mapa

Llenn-8 equipos eliminados en el desierto-menciona mientras se sentaba en la cama

Ryu-y los profesionales se hicieron cargo de los 3 que vimos antes-a un acostada bocarriba para ver el mapa mientras m estaba cerca de la ventana viendo el mapa

M -debe ser el resultado de la pelea por las ruinas del centro del desierto y los profesionales vendrán a esta zona-

Ryu -somos los más cercano es lógica y los únicos por aquí-mientras se paraba de la cama al igual que llenn

M -se terminó el escáner hay en total 15 equipos eliminados quedan 8 tenemos suerte-

Ryu-soy mejor que una pata de conejo-

Llenn-a quien nos enfrentamos ahora-

M -ignoraremos a los equipos del bosque cercano parece que se retan entre ellos mismo -

Llenn -ambos quieren emboscar al otro y esperan en vano-

Ryu -babosos-

M -esperamos que el equipo que está cerca de ellos los derroten los de la nave espacial del pantano están en una buena posición no se moverán si no pasan nada inesperado -mientras las chicas asentían-los dos equipos del desierto y el yerno no s que harán especialmente el que está cerca de las ruinas-

Ryu-porque lo dices viejo-

M -porque no se establecen en ellas de todos modos los ignoraremos hasta el próximo escáner el problemas son-

Llenn-lo profesionales no?-

M -si su objetivo es obtener experiencia y no ganar dudo que preparen emboscadas se movilizaran -

Llenn -Son muy fuertes no? No podemos vencerlos cierto?-

Ryu-pues tendámosle una emboscada nosotros-

M -si sale bien podríamos ganarles para eso necesitamos tu agilidad y tu tamaño llenn y la innata habilidad sigilosa de ryu-

Llenn-claro hare lo que sea-dijo emocionada al igual que ryu

Ryu-cuenta viejo cual es el plan ya me emocione-

DESPUES EN LAS CALLES DE LA ZONA RESIDENCIAL

Soldado 1-en la autopista nada solo vimos a la pequeña de rosa al grandulón y al del sombrero de negro no visualizamos sus armas -se comunicaban por audífonos y revisaban la zona-escáner en 40 segundos-mientras 2 soldados se posicionaban atrás de un camión -deténganse- 4 soldados estaban más adelante en un cruce d caminos viendo el área de su posición solo veían escombros en ese momento apareció el mapa-escáner iniciado están cerca norte a 80 metros -

Soldado 2 -no veo nada-dijo al ser el que vigilaba esa dirección

Soldado 3-yo tampoco los veo no hay auto en el cruce- así los otro corroboraron que no había nada cerca

Soldado 1-avancen -recibiendo la confirmación de los 4 soldados -el escáner no marca altitud es muy probable que estén en las alcantarillas vigilen -

Soldado 2-lleguamos no veo bocas de alcantarillas en el cruce -mientras sus otros compañeros veían en las otras direcciones pero no veían nada -podría ser un error del escáner?

Soldado 1-la posibilidad de un error del sistema es muy pequeña describan todo lo que vean en el cruce-

Soldado 2- el asfalto esta agrietado hay una bicicleta tumbada una rueda de auto en el pasto dos troncos de árbol caídos y una maleta una lata vacía no son tres un carrito de supermercado vacío en la calzada no hay agujeros en el piso seguimos sin ver nada -

Soldado 1-"como puede ser posible donde estarán a menos-pensó para luego darse cuenta de algo justo cuando iba a decir algo a sus compañeros se oyó una sensual voz de una mujer a sus espalda

Ryu-hola cariño-dijo sensual y burlonamente a las espalda de los dos soldados apuntando a cada uno con sus pistolas y antes que hicieran algo les disparo a la cabeza donde sus cascos no los protegía los otros 4 soldados voltearon a ver a sus compañero justo en ese momento llenn salió de la maleta con lágrimas en los ojos y disparo al primer soldado más cerca de ella con la distracción que provoco ryu no se habían dado cuenta de ella así matándolo después de recibir una lluvia de balas los otros tres que quedaban se posicionaron para disparar uno contra ryu y los otros dos a llenn al ser la más cercana pero con la increíble velocidad de llenn y la agilidad de ryu mientras que m las coordinaba de lejos no pudieron hacer nada derrotándolos enseguida

Llenn-yosh los derrotamos- dijo muy emocionada por su victoria mientras ryu se acercaba a ella y se agachaba y le daba un piquito de labio algo que la dejo ruborizada

Ryu-si mi amor pero vamos que m nos espera-

Llenn -ok -así las dos chicas fueron a buscar a su compañero para seguir el torneo mientras se alejaba la pantalla y se veía que era una grabación en una tele que era visto por 6 niñas

Rubia-asombroso-

Una peli marrón con un broche de pelos-no duraron nada-

Peliazul-y son profesionales-

Pelinegra cabellos corto -ese es el famoso dúo llenn y ryu-

Pelinegra corto pero con broche con forma de estrella-aún me cuesta creerlo-

Pelinegra con coleta-sean Karen y Alex-

Mientras entraban por la puerta una pareja de la misma alturas los dos (busquen a Karen para que sepan cómo es )el chico tenía pelo negro corto con muchas canas(yo si tengo muchas canas y soy todavía joven que gacho)de cuerpo normal para su gran altura(si soy el más alto de mi familia por ambos lados )pantalón de mezclilla negra camisa manga larga gris y una gorra al revés también de color negro y unos lentes de cristal transparente dejando ver un ojo rojo y otro azul(si necesito lentes pero después de un rato me provoca dolor de cabeza y los ojos los míos de verdad son como cafés oscuro pero es mi historia así que ya entienden)la chica traía una bandeja de bebidas de naranja y el chico otro de galletas

Karen-paren por favor que me avergüenza-mientras Alex les entregaba la galleta e iba a abrazarla

Alex-tu tranquila eres increíble-y le daba un beso en sus labios dejándola apenada por eso y el chico le quitaba la bandeja de bebidas para dárselo a las niñas y seguir viendo el video

PROXIMAMENTE = GGO


End file.
